


longing glances

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Fíli/Kíli, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	longing glances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069398) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains), [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite). 



yeah, I know I am different lolol In my wicked mind Thorin looks at them longingly and they discuss how to seduce their uncle ...


End file.
